A hinge arrangement of this type is known in the art. Tailgate hinges have two hinge parts. A first hinge part is firmly mounted to the vehicle body. A second hinge part sits on the gate. In addition, a gas pressure spring grips the gate with one force application point. The other end of the gas pressure spring is affixed to the body. The force application points of the gas pressure spring are positioned in relation to the two hinge parts in such a way that upon opening the lock that holds the tailgate in the closed position, the force of the discharging gas pressure spring supports the opening of the gate and thus the rotation of the two hinge parts. The gas pressure spring, in addition, holds the gate in the open position. The gas pressure spring is a cushioned spring. This results in a slow de-tensing of the energy accumulator. To close the tailgate again, the force of the gas pressure spring must be overcome manually. In the course of closing, the gas pressure spring is tensed again.